Wireless communication networks serve wireless user devices with mobile data services like voice calling, internet access, media streaming, and software downloading. The wireless data networks have wireless access points that exchange service data over the air with the wireless user devices. The wireless access points exchange the service data with wireless network cores. Popular forms of wireless networking are Fifth Generation New Radio (5GNR) and Long Term Evolution (LTE).
For 5GNR and LTE, wireless access points comprise Distributed Units (DUs) that are often mounted on towers. The wireless access points also comprise Common Units (CUs) that are enclosed in structures. The DUs and CUs communicate over fronthaul circuits. The CUs communicate with Fifth Generation (5G) and Fourth Generation (4G) network cores over backhaul circuits. In addition, the DUs, CUs, and network cores use various utility power supplies.
For 5GNR and LTE, the wireless user devices typically select wireless networks based on the best wireless signal. Unfortunately, the wireless networks experience network outages and service degradation due to weather, accidents, computer issues, and the like. To overcome the network outages, users may obtain multiple 5GNR and LTE wireless user devices to access multiple wireless networks at the same time. Current wireless user devices are not optimized to access multiple wireless networks in parallel to enhance reliability. Moreover, 5GNR wireless user devices dot not efficiently process geographic data for 5G networks to enhance 5G service reliability.